Scruffy Scruffington
Scruffy Scruffington is the Planet Express janitor. A recurring joke is that because he interacts so little with the rest of the employees, nobody remembers ever seeing him before. It has been revealed that he owns 40,000 shares of Planet Express, more than anyone else, because he strongly believes in the company. He is lazy and can usually be found in the basement of the building, watching the boiler and reading an edition of Zero-G Juggs or National Pornographic. He almost always refers to himself in the third person. One of the few times he has been seen outside the Planet Express building is for the stock holders meeting in Future Stock and on Pluto for penguin hunting. He was also seen carting in the Beastie Boys, which may mean that he works for them or at least at the Madison Cube Garden as well as at Planet Express. Scruffy also was seen saving the eco-feminist collective along with previous captives, although he wasn't held captive at all. In the episode Neutopia Scruffy, along with many other regular characters had their genders swapped. However, Scruffy was the only character who did not have his (her) sex reverted back to normal at the end of the episode. Though, in the next episode, Scruffy was displayed as his normal self. Scruffy has an interesting back story. Originally he was a teacher teacher in Northumberland County College, named Shaun. Last name unknown. One day he was walking in the Ashington area during winter time when he fell under the ice of the QEII and was frozen for 1,000 years. When he became unfrozen he decided to start a new life, and legally changed his name. Background Notes *On the Futurama wall calendar his last name is revealed to be "Scruffington". *Normally, when asked who he is by another member of the crew, he replies with "I'm Scruffy, the Janitor." *Scruffy owns four times as many shares of Planet Express as the other employees, because he "believes in this company". *In "A Fishful of Dollars" Scruffy appeared polishing Bender's back. His moustache was brown instead of white. *He had a small role in "Three Hundred Big Boys" by telling Leela and Amy how to get Kif's watch out of Mushu's digestive tract. *In "Beast With a Billion Backs", we see that Fry has Scruffy's home and cell phone numbers in his contact list, implying that they may be friends. *In the Season 6 episode "The Prisoner of Benda", Scruffy's washbucket switches minds with Amy, and then tells Scuffy that she loves him, but Scruffy said "Go on, Washbucket. It would be sweet for a while but in the back of our minds we would know that I'm a man, and you're janitorial equipment." and follows it with "Go. Go now. Before I beg you to stay." he then flops down on his bed and starts to cry, immediately followed by his trademark 'Yep'. *In "Law and Oracle", it was revealed by Hermes that Scruffy is, in fact, a zombie. Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters